A day with friends
by KuroiTama
Summary: The DragonBorn is a Khajit and Lydia can't help but wonder why she has to act so weird all the time.


Rasma'jo is my original DragonBorn. She is a Khajit of the Senche-Tiger breed, she is one of my sweeter DragonBorn which I thought would be great for this wonderful request on the Elder Scrolls Kink meme. :D

The request was: "Kahjiit DragonBorn, who likes rubbing his/her face against those she likes." Which was just way to cute to not fill.

**... A day with friends ...**

Lydia knew her Thane, as was the custom. You never really knew another lest you had the pleasure to fight at their side. And she had the pleasure of watching the nimble Khajit show off her skills in every battle they fought. Rasma'Jo was a formidable warrior even if she trusted an awful lot on her magical abilities. She would have preferred if she just stuck to blades and bows instead of all those sparks.

It was odd, traveling with a Khajit, she was always taught they were foolish beasts with a weakness to moonsugar. Not to mention the numerous horror tales she'd heard about their grooming habits. But she was happily surprised to see that Rasma (as she was allowed to call her) was none of these things. She was still rather odd mind you, she would scratch her nails down trees, purr when they were eating among other things.

But she had come to terms with most of these, the purring was actually quite endearing, and she could appreciate her keeping her claws sharp but as of late Rasma had picked up a rather disturbing habit.

"Rasma, what are you doing?" The purring stopped abruptly. "I'm just happy to see you." She looked up at her with those bright green eyes of hers, her whiskers twitching. "I figured as much, but do you have to rub against me?" Rasma her ears flattened as she sat down on the ground in front of her. "Sorry… You just smelled so strange." She sat up straight looking down at the grey spotted Senche. "What?"

"You smelled foreign but not anymore." The Khajit sat up straight pressing her face in the crook of her neck, making her squirm. "Now you smell familiar."

She would have slapped her if not for the pleasant little spark in her eyes as her tail swished back and forth so she just sighed. "Please, my Thane, could you get off me now?"

The woman got off her finally, getting back to her feet as her eyes darted around the room. "Do you smell that?" Lydia just sighed as she touched her forehead. Of course she didn't, she never did. "What is it my Thane?" Rasma darted back towards her, leaning forward so fast she nearly jumped in her lap. "Janessa is coming!"

And with a swish of her tail she darted down the stairs, leaving her to look after her. She racked a hand through her hair when a loud crash downstairs made her jump up. "My Thane?" She jogged downstairs as quickly as she could only to be greeted with a rather odd sight.

The grey spotted Khajit was hovering over a trapped Janessa purring loudly as she rubbed her face against her, tail swishing happily. The Dunmer assassin did not look pleased. "Rasma, I swear by Nerevar that if you do not release me now-" Lydia placed her hands on Rasma her back, making her jerk with a start, green eyes on her in a second. "Oh, hi Lydia, look Janessa came to visit." She turned back to the trapped woman and leaned in again, pressing her nose against Janessa's.

Luckily she decided to jump off her then, perching herself on the arm of one of her chairs with such grace and balance that both women had to stop and stare for a second.

Janessa crawled back to her feet, grumbling as she brushed the dirt from her tunic. "Va- Rasma, why do you insist on jumping me whenever I come to visit? One of these days my guard might not be down and I'll end up hurting you." The grey spotted feline purred happily. "Not to question your abilities Janessa, but I would like to see you try."

There was a moment where the assassin only looked at her and Lydia wasn't sure whether to try and break the tension or step back lest she'd get herself cut in half. She was so concentrated on the two that she nearly jumped when Janessa reached out and pet Rasma behind the ear, drawing a deep purr from the woman her chest.

"So why did you invite me over DragonBorn?" Rasma'Jo her ears drew back as she sneered. "Don't call me that, not now." The Dunmer gave a small smile as she scratched behind her ear again. "As you say Rasma…" The Senche perked back up as she jumped upright. "I got you something, I'll be right back. I know it's in the basement somewhere." And she sprinted out of the room.

Lydia sighed at her Thane, more than a little embarrassed for her behaviour, something that had not escaped a certain assassin's attention.

"Calm yourself house-carl, she is young still." She eyed the dark skinned woman. "It doesn't bother you when she-" The assassin held up her hand. "I would rather she wasn't so clingy but it is what her Senche blood demands of her. It is no less common than a handshake is for us."

"It just seems like it has gotten worse." She added. "It is because she trusts us." She laughed. "And so she thinks it's normal for her to jump us every chance she gets?" Janessa her expression was stoic as ever, not revealing any emotion, but when she spoke her voice sounded angry. "I take it you're a dog person." She scoffed. "And what if I am?" The dark skinned woman turned away from her in favour of a chair not too far behind her. "It is uncommon for cat's to come on their own accord, they will have you come after them before they will even consider it, but when they do it is with all the love they have because you cared enough to go after them."

She wanted to ask about the sadness stinging her words but didn't get as much of a chance as Ranma came bolting up the staircase. "Found it!" She wandered up to Janessa and rubbed her head against her shoulder, purring happily as she handed her a ruby encrusted necklace.

Both women took a hard look at the beautiful piece of jewellery, which seemed to glow in Janessa her hands. "Oh Rasma it is lovely-" The feline rubbed her face against her shoulder again. "I crafted it myself and I enchanted it to protect you from the cold." Janessa her red eyes were set on the purring feline, looking at her as if she had lost her mind. "What would you go through all that trouble for?"

The Seche drew back some, kneeling beside Janessa her chair. "Well.. I don't know. I wanted to give you something you didn't have already and this seemed like a good idea. I didn't break any Dunmer rules by giving it to you did I?"

Lydia found herself smiling at her Thane, the way her grey spotted ears drew back in doubt at the Dunmer her reaction. It was quite sweet.

Janessa smiled brightly in a way she only ever smiled with her and began scratching behind her ear again. "Rasma'Jo, I love it. I'll put it on right away." She didn't think her Thane could look any happier than she did right now.

"Oh I'm so glad!" Another loud crash as she jumped into Janessa her lap with such force the chair doubled over, making both women crash to the ground with a start only to have Rasma start rubbing her face against Janessa again while purring loudly.

Lydia sighed at the sight. This was just another one of those things she would have to get used to. But she couldn't help but think that it would be alright.

**... Fin ...**


End file.
